Thanks For the Memories
by LeesaCrakon
Summary: Jane just wants her big brother back. (Chad x Jane Platonic relationship)


Jane had always felt like the fat, ugly, stupid girl. She never fit it, none of the other girls would even look her way, and boys would never give her a chance. So, when Jane was about seven years old, she decided that she would never amount to anything, she would never feel special, and no one would ever really love her besides her mother. But then, she met _him._ Chad Charming. As soon as Jane saw him, she was absolutely terrified.

Jane's mother, the fairy godmother and a close friend of Cinderella, said that Chad was very sad for his age. Many kids teased him for how tall he was (Jane didn't know what his exact height was at the time), and he often refused to eat anything because he thought it would make him shorter. He didn't play with the other children, and got into fights with his parents much too often for a boy his age. So Cinderella and the Godmother decided that their children should meet.

They arranged for the Charmings to come visit, so Jane and Chad could talk more, and maybe become good friends! Jane had expected that, but what she didn't expect was that her mother would lock her in a room, by herself, with Chad. Jane stared at the giant before her in amazement, her head tilted slightly. Chad was extremely tall for a nine year old, measuring about five feet and two inches inches. He was terribly thin, his clothes hanging off of him and his ribs jutting against his clothes, and his blonde hair was brittle and had a quite sickly color to it. He carried himself in a way that showed great pain, which was probably true since he was growing so fast. But, his eyes were pretty little things, not exactly filled with life, but still sparkling and containing a bit of mischievousness. Jane supposed he was handsome in a cold, distant way. He seemed to have a bit of a graceful air, or an intelligent one. There wasn't much of a difference.

"Go on then! Say it!" Chad spat viciously, startling Jane out of her thoughts. "Say what?" Jane asked politely, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Say I'm a freak! I know that's what you're thinking!" Chad said bitterly, glaring ferociously at the poor girl. Jane recoiled in shock at how angry her companion was, but when she saw that his lip was beginning to quiver, she tried to give him as sweet a smile as she could. Chad's glare softened slightly and he straightened, a look of complete surprise spreading across his features.

"I don't think you're a freak. All the tall guys I've met are very nice. Besides, mommy always told me to never treat people differently just because they look different," Jane said shyly, tugging at the blue ribbons on her dress and staring at the ground, her gaze fixed on her shiny black shoes. Chad's surprise turned to shock, and then anger, and then sadness, his shoulders slumping and his eyes dulling even more than before. Jane realized with a start that Chad didn't believe her. For some reason, her heart was moved with compassion for the sad boy she barely knew. What should she say to make him happy?

"I-I think you're handsome!" Jane blurted suddenly. Chad gaped at her and she squeaked, hiding her face in her hands to keep him from seeing her bright red blush. Her somewhat pale skin always made her face resemble a tomato when she blushed. Jane heard a soft chuckle and peeked through her fingers. Chad had a hand over his mouth, and his shoulders were shaking, but it wasn't because he was sad. Chad's entire face was lit up, a smile hidden behind his hand and his eyes shining slightly. Yes, _shining._ Jane, surprised at the transformation, let her hands fall to her sides.

"My mom and dad said I'm handsome, but I've never had a girl call me that!" Chad said cheerfully, but his smile faded and he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "E-Especially... Especially one as pretty as you," he continued softly. "I'm not pretty!" Jane immediately said, her face turning an even more magnificent shade of scarlet. Chad smiled and shook his head, and Jane felt a weird thing in her chest.

"I think you are beautiful, and you think you aren't. You think I'm handsome, but I think I'm not. So, we're even," Chad said, nodding curtly, as if that settled the entire matter. Jane didn't quite think it did, but something still changed for her that day. Chad had made her feel different, but it was a good different. When Chad called her pretty, Jane felt like he was the only boy in the entire world and she was the only girl. He made Jane feel special for the first time in her seven-year-long life.

* * *

After that, the two children got along swell. Jane and Chad were inseparable, going everywhere and doing everything with the company of the other. It wasn't odd to see them hold hands or show affection to one another; Chad would even kiss Jane on the cheek or nose every once in a while. It was how their friendship worked, and if it bothered people they could go screw themselves. They saw each other as brother and sister, and loved one another with all their hearts. But good things never last forever, and Chad and Jane's friendship was cut short in Chad's freshman year at Auradon Prep.

He promised his 'little sister' that he would write to her every single day, send her pictures, and when she came in two years, he would protect her. Jane and Chad's goodbye was a tearful one as he hugged her tight, refusing to let go for a full five minutes. When he did let go, Chad grabbed his suitcase and turned sharply, not giving Jane even a second glance at he climbed into the seat of the Auradon limo and slammed the door shut behind him. Jane waited anxiously every day for a letter from Chad, but none ever came, and Jane was lonely. This went on for two years until Jane was finally old enough to go to Auradon Prep. She stared at the huge castle in awe as she got out of the limo, her cases in hand. Students bustled about, talking and laughing as they made their way towards their classes.

It didn't take long for Jane to realize Chad had pretty much forgotten about her. He was surrounded by other princes and princesses, he was popular, a member of the tourney team... Why Jane thought he'd take the time to look after her like he'd promised, she had no idea. To be fair, though, Chad did try to spend a little time with Jane. when she first arrived, for example, the two of them made plans to eat lunch together. Those plans were quickly changed when an emergency tourney meeting came up. Chad apologized with a sheepish smile before taking off, and Jane ate lunch alone.

The plans they made would keep changing, and Chad would change with it. Chad soon seemed to have forgotten Jane's entire existence, as if Jane had never pulled Chad out of his self-destructing slump, or he hadn't comforted Jane multiple times when she came home crying after being bullied or after she had a nightmare. After Chad himself sent Jane on crying sprees in the bathroom after a severe bout of bullying, Jane learned to stay away from Chad pretty quickly. It hurt her so much to be isolated like this. Jane missed Chad. She missed her big brother.

* * *

Jane's grades began to slip around the middle of her freshman year. She had still been too shy to make friends, and spent her days alone in the library studying for tests she already knew she would fail. Her mother was disappointed in her, tsking and hming whenever her report card was sent home. Jane knew that she wasn't good enough. She wasn't smart enough, she wasn't thin enough, she wasn't n pretty enough, and she was _definitely_ not athletic enough.

Jane stood in front of the mirror in Auradon Prep's bathroom, observing her round face and fat lips and terrible haircut, and her frumpy clothes and boring eyes and plain features. Tears soon begin to blur her vision as she stares long and hard at the gargoyle in the mirror, as if hoping it wouldn't turn out to be her own reflection. Jane started sobbing, burying her head in her hands and trying to stifle the heartbroken sounds she was uttering.

For the first time in forever, Jane wished that Chad was by her side. All she wanted was for her best friend to wrap his arms around her and tell her she was beautiful, and that he loved everything about her. She wanted Chad to comfort her like he used to when they were kids, when they were still a big brother and a little sister that loved each other and did everything together. The thoughts only made Jane sob harder, and it wasn't until ten minutes later that she finally left the bathroom, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

She didn't notice the concerned looks from her fellow peers, including Chad, as she walked by.

* * *

Jane's life changed when the VKs came to Auradon in her sophmore year in all of their evil glory. They dressed like personality could be worn on skin, their looks were flawless, and they didn't take crap from anyone. Jane didn't talk to them, because they were evil, and her reputation was hurt enough without her getting caught talking to those 'freaks'. But, she looked up to them silently as they expressed themselves and weren't afraid to speak their minds or to defend themselves.

When Mal cornered Jane in the bathroom that day, the last thing she expected was for her to change her hair. As she stared at her reflection, Jane barely recognized the girl in the mirror. Her hair hung around her shoulders in thick, curly brown tresses. It reminded her of what her hair looked like before her mom forced her to get it cut when she was ten. Not satisfied, Jane immediately turned to Mal and demanded that she continue. She finally, _finally_ had a chance to be beautiful. But, Mal told Jane to ask her mother. Was Mal crazy?! She'd met the Fairy Godmother! Jane agreed halfheartedly only because she had desire to have an argument with someone so early in the morning.

As she walked through the halls to her next class, Jane heard the whispers and felt the stares of her classmates. Instead of hiding like she usually did, she put a smile on her face and stood up tall, sweeping her hair over one shoulder. Jane's heart fluttered when she heard a few wolf whistles and caught the eye of several guys in the halls. She stopped short though, her eyes wide as Audrey stepped in front of her wearing her usual smirk.

"Hi! It's... Jane, right?" Audrey asked, a sweet smile on her lips. Jane nodded nervously, all confidence gone as the popular girl stared at her. "I'm Audrey! Oh, but you know that already. Want to eat lunch Chad, Lonnie, and me?" Jane nodded again on instinct, letting out a small gasp as she realized what she had agreed to. Lunch. With _Chad._ She must be going insane. Audrey giggled and waved at her before walking off, her hips swaying.

* * *

Before Jane knew it, every girl in school had asked Mal to change their hair. Jane was glad, proud even that she had set a trend, but she was back to square one. Her hair had been special and gorgeous, and now every other girl in the school had her hair. Her face was still ugly, and she was still fat, but one thing was different. She was part of the 'in' crowd. Hanging out with Audrey and Lonnie became a daily occurrence, and she even spent some time with Chad. The few small moments Chad and Jane shared made her realize just how much she had missed him. He smiled at her, laughed with her, talked to her. Jane felt special again, but she knew Chad was paying attention to her for the wrong reasons. Her big brother, her best friend, the timid boy she had met years ago, was gone.

* * *

It had been weeks since Ben's coronation, and the villain kids had turned out to not really be villains at all. Defying their parents, they had proven to averyone that just because your parents were a certain way, it doesn't mean that you're the same. Jane had danced with Carlos the night of the coronation, and was still in a daze about it. He had been so charming and kind to her, kinder than anyone had been to her in a while. Things were pretty much back to normal for Jane; her popularity was gone as she was back at the bottom of the food chain, but her mother had begun to sing a different tune. Still, it wasn't enough. Jane would never be perfect like her mother wanted her to be, and she would never be perfect like Chad wanted her to be.

Winter break came, and Jane decided to go back to Charmington with her mother instead of staying at the school. Relatives, including the Charmings, gathered at the Fairy house on Christmas Eve. Jane stayed in the corner away from everyone, keeping her head hidden behind her hair and sipping glumly at the eggnog her mother had forced her to drink. Her presents had been opened, but she wasn't surprised at all that her mom had gotten her cousins better gifts than her. All she got was a few dresses. And then, there was Chad...

Jane's eyes narrowed in anger at the very sight of him. Chad stood off in a corner like her, but his eyes kept shying over to look at her all night. The two of them had spoken at all since Ben's coronation, and Jane didn't exactly want that to change. She was done with Chad, done with trying to please him, and done with trying to earn back his affections. She had moved on now; she was no longer dependent on him.

"Hey, can we talk somewhere private?" Jane jumped and gave out a small squeak, not noticing in her brooding stupor that Chad had approached her. Chad eyes were glued to the ground and he shoved his hands into his pockets, and Jane was reminded of the day they had first met. He looked just as bitter, just as sad as he did back then. Jane's glare softened and she nodded, getting up and brushing off her dress before beckoning for Chad to follow her. Jane knew she was being stupid, but her mom had always taught her to give people second chances. When they had gone into Jane's room and closed the door behind them, Jane whirled around and glared at him once more.

"What did you want to say? How ugly I am?" Jane snapped. Chad flinched and shook his head, his face falling. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Jane could see the frustration and confusion in Chad's eyes, but she didn't want to believe it.

"You aren't... Y-You're aren't ugly," Chad finally spluttered. Jane rolled her eyes and began to reply, but she stopped when Chad held up a hand. He looked more confident now, more firm, and Jane knew he was going to say what he wanted to say whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"I've been awful to you this past school year, and I know I shouldn't have done that. I guess I just thought you weren't that cool to hang out with-" Ouch, that stung... "-but now I realize how much of an idiot I was," Chad said, his voice growing softer as he spoke. "I wanted to say sorry, while we're on break. We started hanging out after the VKs showed and everything, and I started to realize how much I missed you. Whenever you were gone I... I felt like a piece of me was missing. I missed spending time with you, how I could make you laugh, your kindness, everything. I miss our inside jokes and the stories we shared that no one else understood. I-I miss what we had, Jane. I miss my sister."

Jane was taken aback, shocked even, but she couldn't help but say, "Oh really? I don't believe you! You're the one who stopped us spending time together!" Jane put as much bitterness into her voice as she could muster. She had every right to be angry in this situation. Chad had treated her like a piece of garbage, and now he was begging her to be friends again.

"Yeah, I know..." Chad started, running a hand through his hair in agitation like he did when the two of them were kids and he was upset when things weren't going his way. That just made Jane even angrier. But when Chad spoke again, his voice was soft, remorseful, and filled with heart-wrenching guilt.

"Yeah, I know I did, because I was stupid, selfish, arrogant, and dumb enough to believe that being friends with you would ruin any chance of me being popular. I believed all of that crap for almost two years. I threw our friendship out the window like it never happened." Chad's eyes were red and he was starting to shake a little, looking like he was ready to cry.

"You didn't deserve any of that, Jane. I was an egotistical jerk and I don't expect you to forgive me. But... I wanted to say sorry, because... I treated you like sh*t because I was a piece of sh*t... I'm really, really sorry Jane." Chad has started crying, and Jane's heart leaps into her throat, because this is the Chad she missed so much. This was the Chad that was sincere, loving, and serious about things that he cares about. Jane smiled, because now she knows that she's something he cares about. Jane doesn't give him a lecture, she just gives him a simple reply.

"If you really want to be my big brother again, I want you to prove it," Jane said. Chad looked up to meet her eyes, and he looks like he would cross an entire ocean just by swimming if Jane asked him too. Jane felt tears brimming in her eyes as she held her arms out to her best friend, grinning. Chad's face broke out into a smile and he flung himself into her arms, hugging Jane tightly and burying his face in her shoulder. Jane was reminded of a teddy bear, or a pillow as Chad's firm but gentle grip made her ease against him.

"Will you start talking to me again when school starts, then?" Jane asked teasingly. Chad laughed, and Jane could tell he was crying because he was still shaking, and she could feel his tears on her neck and shoulder.

Chad let out a shaky sigh before replying, "Yes Jane, I'm going to talk to you." Jane finally let a a few tears fall and she tightened her embrace, letting out a few soft sniffles. Chad moved his head from her shoulder and pressed his lips to her forehead, gently running a hand through her hair as he did so to soothe her. Jane nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes and smiling. She never thought this day would come. She never thought she'd have her big brother back, to have him hold her in his arms and love her to no end. Jane was happy again.

Jane felt special again.


End file.
